


【M00】調教一名調皮的特工/BDSM/Spanking/有肉渣

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: Bond總是刻意想惹火他的Dom，直到自己最終還是踩越過了線
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 1





	【M00】調教一名調皮的特工/BDSM/Spanking/有肉渣

Bond宛如魅影一般，不管是上一任的M，或是現任的M，總是在不自覺中習慣了自己的家中突然出現那麼一個金褐色短髮的男人。

就算Mallory將大門的備用鑰匙交給了這個男人，但他卻一次也沒有用上，只要他出現，總是突然的在書房的窗邊亦或者，他寢室的窗邊，夜晚的冷風徐徐從開啟的窗戶探進室內，開著暖氣的房內溫度驟降了至少三度，暗色的窗簾被風吹得不停搖曳，Bond湛藍色的雙眼看了一眼窗外寂靜的夜色，輕聲的將兩片玻璃掩上。

這天也毫無意外的讓Bond再次成功闖進Mallory的公寓，特工幾乎已經習慣了其中的格局，他憑藉著自己的身體記憶以及微弱的月光，緩緩從Mallory的書房走出，門把轉動的聲音十分的細微卻仍讓坐在客廳內的男人豎起了耳朵，全身的神經隨之緊繃握緊了腰間上的配槍。

「Sir，007向您報到。」就算背對著Bond，Mallory仍能在腦內閃過那007式的招牌微笑，他並沒有急著轉過身，卻因確認了來者，放鬆了全身肌肉，手則從腰間轉向面前弧形曲線的琥珀色酒瓶，十分沉穩的拿起，為自己空蕩的玻璃酒杯中斟了些許干邑，右手優雅的向閃耀銀光的冰桶內取了兩塊晶瑩透明的冰塊，放入杯中後緩緩舉起酒杯，夾在雙指之間，輕巧的搖晃，接著貼近了那性感的薄唇，啜飲了一口。

站在對方身後看著那再為平常不過的品酒動作，卻忍不住吞嚥了一下乾澀的喉間，等待著雖無明顯表示卻已能夠清楚地感覺到怒氣的上司。

低沉的清喉聲從男人的位置響起，就算對方並沒有盯著他卻仍讓Bond忍不住站直了身子，等候著回應，一身深灰色的西裝將特工姣好的身材襯托得更加挺拔，緊貼在大腿側邊的雙手感受到些微濕冷。

「Mr.Bond，我說過幾遍，從大門進來。」Mallory低沉的嗓音在安靜無聲的客廳內顯得威嚴。

「加上這次，我想不下10遍，Sir。」Bond的聲音中夾雜著一絲期待以及被對方氣勢震懾住的顫抖音。

「是的，不下10遍你仍然學不會，我想你自己明白該怎麼做，Mr.Bond。」Mallory的聲音剛結束Bond已經像是接收到命令一般走向他的長官，順從的趴伏上對方的大腿。

Mallory仍穿著湛藍色的薄襯衫，肩上繫緊的兩條吊帶延伸至黑色的西裝褲上緣，與在辦公室的差別只有繫好標準溫莎結的領帶被解開，整齊的捲起放置在一旁的矮桌上，平時扣至最上方的圓滑鈕扣則被解下了兩顆，鎖骨以及胸前的皮膚裸露在外，手上的袖子則被高捲至手肘上方。

禁慾性感的氣息彷彿為此人所存在，Mallory帶給Bond一股從未有人能夠給予的支配氣場，讓他不禁放下自己以往的銳氣完全臣服於對方，就算不忍說這背後有多少個調教的夜晚才將這匹孤獨的野狼馴服成忠誠的家犬。

「除此之外你還有什麼要一併向我報告的嗎?Mr.Bond。」Mallory的聲音在他的正上方，那股氣勢幾乎讓Bond感覺到自己下身不停的在騷動，他忍住自己富含慾望的聲音，改以近乎難以察覺與以往不同的低沉嗓音回應對方，「沒有，Sir。」

Mallory榛綠色的雙眸閃過危險的氣息，眉頭緊蹙在一起，一手撫上了Bond那圓渾有彈性的臀部，隔著輕薄的布料帶有力道揉捏著，「知情不報，罪加一等，Mr.Bond。」他充滿著平靜卻帶著知道所有事情的口吻質問著趴伏在身上的金髮特工，揉捏臀部的手掌明顯的加大了力道，像是威嚇對方一般。

Bond在這時扯起了嘴角，消息比他想的還要傳遞得快速，他原先以為至少得等到明日Mallory才會得知自己在這趟任務又惹了多少麻煩。

「炸了一個街廓？做得很好，007，真的。」Mallory沉穩卻帶著一股讓人懼怕的危險氣息繼續說，「除此之外，據Q所回報的消息，你又將他仍未開發完成的原型車開了出去，且跟著你炸的那條街廓一同在火海中是吧。」原先在Bond臀部上揉捏的手掌緩緩離開，Mallory忍不住輕按著自己蹙起的眉頭，試著舒緩情緒，「上次那一輛阿斯頓馬丁被你開入台河中，現在又一輛葬身火海，James Bond，若是明年00級特工的經費遭到刪減，這肯定是由你為首造成的。」

趴伏在他的上級長官腿上的特工被一一點出了罪狀，忍不住在內心咒罵了那名深色捲髮的年輕軍需官，就算清楚M也是Q的直屬長官，Bond仍然為此默默記上一筆。

「若你繼續安靜下去我會當你是默認了。」在Bond沉默已久，Mallory再次將自己的手掌輕撫過那趴伏在他大腿上的臀部，將對方的注意力拉回至此時此刻。

手掌在那柔滑的布料上遊走，從臀峰緩慢的滑至連接大腿的凹陷處，接著再次以玩弄一般的手法重複著同樣的動作，Bond幾乎能感覺到自己被觸碰過的部位正在騷動全身的血液，激動的情緒讓他忍不住心跳加速。

接著，總算一個十分有力道的拍打直接往那面對著Mallory抬高的臀部重重落下，啪的一個清亮響聲在公寓的客廳響起，幾乎是同一時間Bond喊了出聲，哽咽的低沉嗓音回應著「抱歉......」

「如果你真感到抱歉，我相信你在事前就應該想到後果了，James。」身上的人帶著絕對的威嚴併攏著手指，又再次在那仍穿著西裝褲的臀部上重重拍打。

「我相信您明天早上會有個忙碌的早晨，Sir。」待在身下的特工抬起了頭，唇角些微勾起，以挑釁的口吻對著他的長官陳述一件事實。

身後再次傳來一陣火辣的疼痛，Bond收起了嘴角的笑意，雙眼因痛覺而縮在一起，當他想要睜開那雙天藍色的眼眸狠瞪身上的男人卻發現一連串的拍打緊接而來，毫不給他任何休息空檔，一連在那布料薄得如無遮擋般的臀部上惡狠狠的打了至少將近20下，Bond能夠感覺到自己緊貼著臀部的西裝褲下沒意外已經泛起火辣的紅腫，在他合身剪裁的西裝外套以及襯衫下方，汗水浸濕了衣物，黏膩的感覺並不好受。

「別以為我在和你玩，James，你知道只要我想，我能夠輕易的把你揍到射。」Mallory冷峻的榛綠色眼眸緊緊盯著身下的男人。

Bond因為臀部的疼痛以及興奮趴在Mallory的腿上喘息著，直到緩過呼吸才抬起頭再度對著身上的長官笑著說，「為此，我並不懷疑。」

「很好，James Bond，現在把你身上的衣物脫下，自己去我的書房找到你認為適合的懲罰道具再次回到客廳。」Mallory的命令一下，Bond反射性的忍著臀部上早已紅腫的疼痛從他的大腿上撐起身子，如同最為優秀的士兵一般在上級長官面前俐落脫去自己的戰甲。

從深灰色的西裝外套開始脫去，肩上的皮革槍套，脖子上繫緊的湛藍色領帶，接著是純白色的襯衫，上身所有的衣物一件一件被脫去，Bond將它們折好堆疊在一旁的沙發上，直到手指接觸到冰冷的皮帶扣環，輕微的顫抖了一下，那小動作並沒有躲過Mallory的視線，他的特工並沒有想像中的鎮定，為了接下來所將經歷的懲罰他在緊張，此外，夾雜著一絲興奮。

那雙榛綠色的雙眼目不轉睛的盯著脫去衣物的金髮特工，上身經過鍛鍊健壯發達的肌肉一覽無遺的展示在他面前，脖子上頭的皮革項圈吸引了他的注意，他沒有想到對方會戴著那確立兩人關係的項圈出現，嘴角輕勾起了弧度，繼續看著特工抽去皮帶，解開西裝褲的褲頭，金屬拉鍊刷的一下直接向下拉扯，整條褲子瞬間滑落至腳踝處，那雙有力的長腿裸露出來，Mallory的眼神瞥向對方雙腿之間，果不其然的看到對方的下身隔著貼身的棉質內褲已經撐起了一個弧度，他不禁在腦中想著"只是隔著褲子拍打他的臀部20餘下，竟能有這樣興奮的反應，真是讓人驚訝，Mr.Bond”

當Bond背對著Mallory脫去他全身最後一件遮蔽物時，那被揍得泛起淡淡粉色的臀部讓他身後的長官輕微勾起了一絲笑意，稍縱即逝，榛綠色的雙眸一沉，如同掠食者一般的眼神瞪視著Bond，「如果你不希望等一下多出額外的10下，你最好加快你的動作，特工。」

感覺到Mallory語氣中的不耐，Bond迅速的將自己脫去的褲子摺疊堆置於他的衣服上頭，加快腳步走回他剛剛闖入的書房，右手摸上了牆面的突起，燈光照亮了整間房間，他熟門熟路的打開對方實木桌下的最後一層抽屜，裡面排列整齊的放著幾根不同大小的皮拍，皮槳，木槳，以及短鞭，散鞭，懲罰道具一一陳列在他眼前，天藍色的眼眸直視著每一項懲罰道具，接著勾起嘴角的笑容挑了其中一項以最快的速度回到了客廳。

「Sir。」男人依舊站得直挺，面對著Mallory的支配絲毫不減自己的尊嚴，他恭敬的遞出手中挑選的道具。

Mallory看著Bond遞出的物品，哼笑了一聲，「很不錯的選擇，James。」他拿起手中純黑色的皮拍輕輕在自己掌心試著拍打幾下，響亮的聲音佔據了Bond的聽覺，忍不住吞嚥了一下。

Mallory現在的模樣性感到讓Bond的下身充血硬挺得毫無保留在對方眼下立起，榛綠色的雙眼瞥了一眼那生理反應，並沒有發表過多意見，他只是坐直了上身命令全裸的金髮特工再次趴伏到他的大腿上。

Bond趴下的動作十分小心，硬挺的下身緊貼在他長官的西裝褲上頭，圓渾的臀部帶著紅腫輕微翹起，他能感覺到自己的皮膚上頭被冰冷的皮革觸碰著，緊張的情緒再次襲滿全身，他可以肯定這次的懲罰並不好受。

當Bond以為疼痛即將來臨時，他緊閉起雙眼，卻發現Mallory僅用著皮拍前端輕輕的帶點玩性拍打著他那紅腫的翹臀，「炸了街廓，10下，竊取未完成的原型車，10下，知情不報以及向你的上司頂嘴10下。」當Mallory宣布著Bond的罪行，身下光裸著全身的特工忍不住抗議，「等等等等、Gareth，太多了吧!!!」

Mallory懲戒性的在他身後用了五成力道拍了一下，「你可以抗議，而這些懲罰數量只會因為你的不服從而增加，James，另外我剛剛還沒提到的是，我提醒你不下十遍你仍執意爬窗闖進你上司的住所，10下。」

「等等等等、您剛剛已經揍過我一頓屁股難道不是為了這件事?」Bond驚訝的回頭以那天藍色的眼眸對視Mallory。

男人榛綠色的眼眸中閃過的是淺淺的笑意以及危險的眼神，他低沉性感的嗓音緩緩說，「那僅是為了你的挑釁所做的懲戒，接下來的40下，才是開始。」

Bond覺得喉頭一陣乾渴，忍住自己腦中所有咒罵Mallory以及回嘴的想法，將雙手枕在自己的下巴下方，咬著牙和上司認錯。

看見身下的金髮特工定下情緒，Mallory帶有粗繭的手掌，輕輕撫摸著對方挺翹的臀部，Bond幾乎要為此瘋狂，粗重的呼吸聲從他的方向傳來，「好好反省自己做了些什麼。」Mallory舉起皮拍，在語畢後以一下響亮的拍打落在Bond的左臀上頭，原先帶著粉色的印子瞬間再度染上了一層緋紅。

「唔、」接受過各種拷問訓練的特工並不為此受到過大刺激，皮拍的疼痛絲毫比不上任何刀傷、槍傷。

皮革拍打至裸露的臀部上頭發出的聲音極為響亮，整間客廳僅能聽見此起彼落的拍打聲，以及沉重呼吸聲，間或帶有一絲難以察覺的情慾呻吟，Bond感覺到每一下的拍打皆分散在他的兩片臀瓣上頭，Mallory控制得非常良好，絲毫並不打算讓他因此受到傷害，但是每一下的疼痛刺激卻也足以讓Bond天藍色的雙眸染上情慾以及薄薄的一層水氣，淫靡的氣味從男人的下身傳了出來，他挺立著的陰莖頂端因拍打而興奮，緩慢流出濃稠的白濁液體，浸濕了Mallory的西裝褲。

啪，又一個響亮的拍打擊在他的臀縫之間，「呃、」Bond再次忍不住發出了一聲喉音。

原先並不造成痛苦的懲罰，經由拍打次數的累積以及時間的拉長，開始一一呈現在他的臀部上，"真他媽的痛"，Bond咬緊自己的下唇，額頭上緩緩流下斗大的汗珠，眼角邊幾乎是泛起了淚光，他趁著身後的男人不注意伸手抹去，卻仍未逃過Mallory的注視。

「30下了，James，你還能忍受?」Mallory停下了手邊的動作，寬厚的手掌輕撫過Bond紅腫的臀部，「嘶......」Bond因為熱辣的臀部被觸碰而忍不住咬牙吐息，他回過頭平時帶著挑釁的天藍雙眸現在僅剩下無辜以及水氣，但他並不打算向他的長官低頭，他再次別過頭閉上雙眼，以絕對的口吻向對方確認，「您可以繼續，Sir。」

Mallory輕哼了一聲，他並不是在嘲笑Bond，而是那種帶有讚揚意味的哼笑聲，「好孩子，James，我都不忍懷疑你是為了讓我揍你的屁股而故意做些惹怒我的事情，是嗎？」

Bond忍不住縮起自己的身子，背上的一層薄汗緩緩釋出更多，他在緊張，Mallory看得出來，但很快的身為特工的男人巧妙的隱藏住自己，以輕挑的口吻說，「如果我是您的好孩子，那我想我就不會被"Daddy"壓在腿上打屁股，Sir。」

Mallory忍不住揚起嘴角，看來這傢伙並不會因此而承認自己有多喜愛惹怒他的長官只為了討一頓揍。

「很好，James，你做得很好。」Mallory有意無意的輕勾起對方脖子上那條皮革項圈，他的指腹輕輕地在內側婆娑找尋著什麼，直到摸到刻印著他們兩人姓名的位置，滿意的微笑著，他擁有支配Bond的能力，也擁有懲罰的權力，但他並不會濫用這份Bond對他的信任，他控制著自己的情慾，也同時掌控著特工的。

「接著繼續，還有10下。」Bond聽見身後傳來皮拍放置到一旁的聲響，接著再次感受到與皮革不同帶有溫度的拍擊狠狠打在他的臀肉上頭，紅腫的臀部瞬間再次感覺到瀕臨極限，他幾乎不難想像接下來的幾天坐下時可能帶來的痛楚。

溫暖的手掌直接拍打在Bond的臀部上頭，一下又一下的拍擊同樣充滿力道，卻因為這些直接的觸碰而讓Bond感覺自己的下身更加充滿慾望，硬挺充血著的陰莖幾乎是耐不住性子不停的流出濁液，男人憑藉著自己堅強的意志力努力克制，如果真的在Mallory腿上被打著屁股拍打到射精，就算他不願承認，他的長官也會明白他有多渴望。

羞恥以及疼痛讓Bond滿臉像是發燒一般通紅，全身雖然裸露著卻瀰漫著一股情慾以及熱氣，正當他原以為將結束這場懲罰，即將接受Mallory的最後一下掌摑時，Mallory榛綠色的眼眸中閃過一絲笑意，併攏著的手掌往Bond臀縫之間拍打上，直接襲擊著Bond緊閉的穴口讓他終於按耐不住自己，一陣失神，天藍色的雙眸中僅剩下迷茫，他硬挺的下身得到了釋放，白濁的液體噴濺出來，毫不保留的射在自己的腹部以及Mallory的西裝褲上頭。

身下的男人因為射精而低聲喘息著，Mallory鎮定的坐直身子等待對方情緒緩和，手掌不經意的輕輕撫摸那燒紅的臀部，順著尾椎向下撫過，動作既溫柔又帶點情慾，撩撥著Bond最深沉的慾望。

「Sir…...我、給我......」Bond幾乎是耐不住性子撐起自己的身子從Mallory的腿上爬起，小心翼翼雙膝壓在對方身體的兩側，避免臀部直接遭受壓迫，光裸的下身激情的磨蹭男人的雙腿之間，企圖勾引對方。

Mallory的雙眼目光如炬，直瞪著在他身上毫無保留蹭著的金髮特工，他伸出了雙手，寬厚的手掌覆上男人身後裸露且火辣的兩片臀瓣，動作不算溫柔的掰開那紅腫的臀肉，「唔......Sir......不、等等。」

「給你什麼呢？我不聽話的特工，James。」Mallory充滿磁性低沉的嗓音帶著威嚴問道，粗糙的手指探入那窄穴入口在那皺褶處沿著每一條紋路輕柔如抓癢般滑過，麻癢的刺激貫穿了Bond的全身，讓他忍不住扭著自己柔韌的腰間試圖得到更多快感。

「我想要您狠狠地操我，Sir…...」他毫無避諱的將自己內心深沉的渴望說出。  
一陣哼笑聲從Mallory口中發出，猶如Bond剛剛說的是件笑話似的，原先榛綠色的眸色變得更加幽暗，一股冰冷的氣息竄上了Bond的背脊，「我以為你知道，不聽話的特工沒有權力得到獎勵，James。」

Bond忽然之間像是被打了個巴掌一般愣在原地，一動也不動，他能感覺到自己腿間的慾望仍未因剛剛的懲罰而得到滿足，他需要更加深沉，那種能夠填滿他全身空虛的性愛，Mallory的判決宣言幾乎是瞬間讓他天藍色的眼眸失去了光輝。

直到自己後方臀穴被男人的中指探入了一個指節，他才再次回過神來發出了放蕩的呻吟，卻在準備要求更多的同時，Mallory直接將手收回，金髮的特工抽了一口氣。

「您......」Bond怒視著正將雙手環於胸前並不打算再觸碰他的上司，滿腦子被情慾與憤怒給淹沒，忽然之間一個念頭一閃而過，他揚起嘴角站起了身子，赤裸著身軀背對他的主人，放緩速度趴伏至Mallory面前的矮桌上頭，噘起那紅腫圓渾的臀部，將自己最為脆弱的部位一併展現在男人面前。

回過頭的天藍色眼眸中帶著勾人的眼神，他以一隻手撐著自己的身子，另一隻手則伸入了自己的口中，以極為挑逗的方式舔弄著自己的手指，沾上唾液的指間閃著水光，Mallory的喉頭有著輕微的起伏，這些許的反應讓Bond伸出了自己的舌頭像是在模仿口交的動作一般舔舐著指節，由下而上將手指弄得濕潤，接著開始含著自己的三根指頭一吞一吐的動作性暗示意味十足。

Mallory依然保持著鎮定，環抱在胸前的雙手毫無動靜，但那比平常更加粗重的呼吸聲並沒有逃過Bond的耳朵，他的長官確實因為自己的勾引而起了些微反應。

他滿意的將濕潤的手指從口中抽出，牽出一道細長的銀絲，幾乎是一瞬間的動作，Bond已經將中指直接的插入自己噘起的臀縫之間，伸入那緊閉的窄穴內，剛剛曾經插入一指節的Mallory自然明白男人久未開拓的穴口有多緊致，他的眉頭微揚，榛綠色的雙眸彷彿無機質一般不帶情感的注視著Bond的每一個動作。

Bond修長的中指在穴內快速的抽動著，很快的當他打算加入第二根手指前，天藍色的眼眸中閃過一絲笑意，巧妙的撐開自己深褐色的臀穴，展露著自己紅艷的內壁，接著探入了第二根指頭，兩根指頭靠著唾液的潤滑有些困難的緩緩移動，當身體習慣了異物後，Bond才加快了自己擴張的速度。

當第三根手指也加入了甬道內時，金髮特工已經泛紅了雙頰，全身燥熱得想要在此時就得到Mallory，他盡自己最大的能力扭動著那有力的腰臀，在男人面前絲毫沒有一點矜持，大到響徹整個客廳的呻吟聲更是讓Mallory想要拿條手帕將他的嘴給堵住。

他原以為自己的行為能夠勾引上對方，但身後的男人定力似乎毫無變動，是的，從頭到尾Mallory僅僅是用眼睛看著，連一根手指也沒再動過，這反應讓Bond越來越急躁，他努力撐開自己的後穴，將自己的全部納入Mallory的眼中。

依然沒有動靜。

Bond終於忍受不住自己坐上了男人的雙腿，後穴仍插著他的三根手指不停地進出甬道，因為情慾而挺立起的下身則磨蹭著對方柔滑的西裝布料，朝著Mallory的兩腿之間不停的蹭著，男人總算在此時發出些微喘息，正當Bond以為他的計謀將要成功的時候，Mallory出手將他整個人打橫抱起，「你今晚不會有任何不該有的獎勵，雖然你的擴張做得很好，值得讚揚。」他將仍用手指操著自己的特工丟進了客房床上，逕自走出房間，獨留赤裸著身軀的男人待在裡頭，房內的大床上擺著幾件給他換洗的衣物，Bond卻整個人失神愣在白色的被單上。

關上門後Mallory回到了自己的房內，鎖上了房門，他靠著門板撐住了他全身的重量，大口喘著氣，「真不愧是誘惑課程幾乎得了滿分的007編號特工。」男人身下的巨物撐起了沾有對方體液的西裝褲襠。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

被棄置在客房的Bond手指仍塞在自己灼熱的穴內，緩緩回過神，天藍的眼眸中覆蓋著一層水氣，他咬緊自己的下唇，將自己全身側躺著縮在一起，動作緩慢地繼續操著自己「Gareth…...」嘴裡流溢出的是他的支配者擁有的名字。

他覺得內心如火在燒一般滾燙，情慾、失落、憤怒，各種情緒突然在一瞬間充斥著全身，右手在後方來回抽插，左手握住自己硬得發疼卻還未釋放的陰莖上下套弄，他僅能靠著腦內浮現的畫面，Mallory將他壓制在腿上，並稱自己的特工為“孩子”的模樣火辣至極，他在穴內抽插的指頭不停的頂至他所熟悉的那個位置，幾次的強烈刺激讓他忽然如同電擊一般全身定住，接著是小幅度的抽動，套弄著陰莖的左手緩緩放開那正釋放著一切的硬挺，隨著濁液射出沾染純白的床鋪，他的四肢再次向自己的身體靠攏，逐漸垂軟性器躺在雙腿之間，他緩緩閉上了雙眼，在夢中，他多次無意識的喊著男人的名字。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

回到房內的Mallory調整好情緒後脫去了他沾有Bond體液的衣物，赤裸的身軀擁有從未間斷鍛鍊良好的精實體格，他無奈地看著自己腿間勃發的硬物，久未自己手淫的禁慾男人破例的躺上床鋪為自己來了一次。

握緊那腫脹的柱體，手裡帶有節奏的上下套弄，臉上閃過一絲尷尬以及緊蹙著眉頭的模樣，嘲笑著自己竟為了那個金髮男人忍不住情慾，他能聽見自己帶著喘息的聲音隨著手中的動作變得粗重，充血的下體不時因為回想起男人自主擴張的展示動作而在手中變得更加脹大，直到他感覺到那股熟悉的感覺來襲，射出體內熱燙的白濁，他才放鬆了全身，呈現著大字型躺臥在床鋪，認真的思考自己是否對他的Sub過於嚴苛，但他看過無數被寵壞的Sub那副爬上各自主人頭頂的得瑟模樣實在讓他無法領教。

「希望那傢伙冷靜好好反省一下自己做了些什麼......」

他伸展了一下自己痠疼的手臂，一夜的懲罰帶來了強烈疲憊，他將床單換過後赤裸著走向浴室，關起了隔間後轉動著蓮蓬下方的開關，溫熱的水流從上灑下，整齊梳起的髮絲隨之垂落，他藉著水花抹過自己帶有歲月紋路的面龐，將全身洗淨後緩緩轉緊開關，隨手拿起垂掛在金屬桿子上頭的毛巾，將沾著水珠的身子擦乾，為自己披上寬鬆的深色浴袍。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

毫無疑問，Mallory隔天一早走進MI6的辦公室後如雪片般飛來的公文堆置在桌面，內線電話幾乎是不間斷響起，簡直把他的神經逼到了最緊繃。

「Sir，這疊是友邦國的請款單據，007順手炸掉的那條街廓目前估價過後要恢復以往模樣經費十分可觀，您可能需要提醒一下他下次別做得如此過火。」Moneypenny恭敬的將資料堆疊在Mallory面前的文件上頭，對他露出了個禮貌性的笑容，並退出門外輕聲將門帶上。

「唉，那傢伙總是不顧狀況任性的肆意妄為。」Mallory嘆了一口氣後繼續批閱著那堆疊如小山一般高的文件。

今早出門的時候還未見金髮特工有任何動靜，Mallory忍不住想了一下原定任務結束後的隔天固定的任務報告是否能看見他出現，無奈的將思緒抹去，繼續專心在眼前的工作上頭。

赤裸睡著的特工緩緩在這時才睜開雙眼，天藍色的眼眸仍帶有疲倦，當他坐起身子的時候突然一股強烈的刺痛感強迫他清醒過來，他的手掌撫上了仍帶紅腫的後臀，「該死的Mallory…...這也太痛了一點。」趴伏在對方腿上接受懲罰的畫面再次閃過腦海中，Bond發現自己的臉龐因此而發燙著，連同自己誘惑男人的那份記憶一併出現，他從沒想過自己會有誘惑失敗的情況發生。

他簡單的為自己盥洗之後發現昨日脫下的全套衣服完好的放置在門前，緩緩勾起了嘴角，套上西裝褲的時候簡直是種折磨，要將一個紅腫疼痛的臀部塞進合身剪裁的褲子內幾乎是讓他差點爆粗口，每一次感受到疼痛都會讓他想起Mallory的懲罰。

進行任務報告前他先繞回自己的公寓將任務結束後在飯店寫好的報告夾進卷宗，他可沒打算翹掉這次與男人當面對質的機會，為了昨晚發生的事情他仍在心中記上一筆。

踏著悠哉的步伐走進MI6的金髮特工直接向Mallory的辦公室走去，門口的Moneypenny看到Bond出現先是驚訝了一下，她沒想到任務隔天這傢伙會出現在MI6的辦公大樓，再來是露出一個皎潔的笑容，「James，M他今天很忙，因為你闖出來的禍，他在辦公室，你要找他直接敲門就好。」

「Eve，妳可以不用這樣提醒我。」Bond以一個007式微笑回應秘書小姐，接著越過她在門上輕敲了兩下。

「請進。」熟悉的老式英國嗓音從辦公室內響起，Bond順勢的推開了門，看著Mallory堆滿文件的辦公桌愣了一下。

「看來您確實度過了一個並不好過的早晨，Sir。」原先正在書寫的Mallory緩緩放下手邊的鋼筆，抬起頭榛綠色的眼眸中閃過的是憤怒，他瞪著Bond好一會，接著才開口，「Mr.Bond，如果你是來做任務報告，先坐上我辦公桌前的椅子等我一下。」男人再次低下頭將思緒停留在手中的文件上頭。

Bond瞄了一眼Mallory面前的椅子，實木材質，他刻意放緩身子坐上椅子，臀部上傳來的該死疼痛感仍讓他整個面部縮在一塊，Mallory聽見微弱的哀號聲瞥了他一眼，小聲碎念，「真希望這傢伙能記取教訓。」

聽見Mallory口中的話語，Bond忍不住縮緊兩片臀瓣坐直了身子，靜靜坐在位置上看著上司為他所闖出來的禍收拾的模樣。

寂靜的辦公室只能聽見筆尖滑過紙張的聲響，Bond等了好一陣子終於等到Mallory將帶有急件的公文夾闔上，從他身邊經過直接拿給了身在門外的秘書小姐，並請她暫時若無其他要事別進辦公室打擾任務報告。

門帶上之後，Mallory走向Bond的每一步都帶著震懾人心的氣勢，直到回到辦公桌坐位後，他以雙手托在下巴上頭，輕微抬頭額上滿是歲月流逝造成的紋路，「Mr.Bond，若你準備好可以開始報告。」

Bond以簡潔扼要的方式將自己這次任務所完成的事項說明完畢，帶到任務所造成的戰損時天藍色的眼眸中閃爍著，似乎想急著跳過這部分的說明，支支吾吾的模樣讓Mallory忍不住在內心中碎念，"明知道會造成麻煩還是仍鋌而走險"，任務報告結束後Bond將他的資料放到上司的桌面上。

「Sir，您昨天回房間是否自己來了一次？」他雙手壓在桌面上的資料夾上頭，天藍色的雙眼緊緊瞪視著眼前榛綠色的眼眸，不願放過任何一個眼神。

Mallory的額側浮起了青色的筋，冷冷的回應對方，「這我沒必要向你報告，如果你沒有其他重要的事情可以離開了，我還有好幾份文件還未處理完畢。」

Bond對於Mallory的敷衍覺得一陣惱怒，激動的情緒讓他想起昨夜直接被丟進客房的光景，他的手掌重重往那張實木桌拍了上去，響亮的聲音震得耳朵有些耳鳴，「身為Dom的您有義務滿足您的Sub，但您似乎並沒有做到。」

這嚴重的質疑以及踰矩的動作徹底惹火忙碌了一個早上的男人，他站起身子強烈的危險氣息從他身側散發，Bond還不明白自己做了些什麼，以為Mallory總算願意好好和他談，卻沒想到對方往他的雙膝後頭重重的踹了一下，一個重心不穩他整個人向前倒下，Mallory順手將他重壓在辦公桌上頭，他整張側臉直接撞擊在冰冷的桌面上，文件被他的身子給弄得一團亂，Mallory不帶任何私人感情抽出腰間上的皮帶直接抽上他紅腫的臀部，讓他毫無準備直接大聲的哀號出聲。

「Sir、等等、」Bond正打算回頭解釋卻不料對方絲毫並不打算聽他解釋，一下又一下強烈的疼痛感施加在他的後臀上頭，讓他眼眸兩側泛起了水光，雖然憤怒但Mallory仍有自制的抽了五下便停手，他的特工卻因為這五下已經痛得淚眼汪汪看著他。

「你最好回去想想自己做了什麼再來和我討價還價，現在給我滾出辦公室，James。」

Mallory冷峻的目光刺穿了Bond，比起身上的疼痛，他的Dom的一舉一動更讓他覺得內心像是撕裂一般疼痛，他扶著自己帶有紅痕如火燒般疼痛的臀部低頭衝出了辦公室，途中不讓任何人看見他那副受傷的表情，直到走回停車場，他坐進了Q為他修好了車內，抹去臉頰上乾去的淚痕。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

特工離去之後Mallory將自己桌上亂成一團的文件一一分類重新整理整齊，坐回辦公椅上時看著眼前一份份的資料深深嘆了一大口氣，「差點就失控了......」他喃喃自語繼續批閱各種繁雜的資料，門上再度響起"叩叩"兩聲。

他微揚起頭注視了沉重的辦公室門板，心想＂該不會又是那傢伙＂，就算暫時不想見到對方，他依然平靜的回應，「請進。」

走進來的是踩著高跟鞋，走路帶著鞋跟敲擊地面聲響的秘書小姐，Moneypenny，「Sir，您的臉色似乎看起來不大好，007剛剛從您的辦公室衝出來，發生了什麼嗎?」

「不，不是什麼重要的事情，謝謝妳的關心，Eve。」Mallory的聲音明顯聽起來有些疲倦，但他仍對他的秘書露出了一個友善的笑容，避免她繼續追問。

「若沒事的話這些文件我先往上呈，其餘的資料並沒有如此趕，您不必特別加班處理，Sir。」Moneypenny，他值得信賴的秘書，總為他將雜事打理妥當，Mallory不禁在腦內閃過那金髮的特工，成天只會為他惹麻煩，卻不得不承認他是MI6最棒的特工。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Bond開著車子在外頭繞了好幾圈夜色逐漸壟罩整個倫敦，他卻不曉得自己該往何處去，最後回到了發派的公寓他脫去了身上一身整齊的西裝，走到淋浴間，溫熱的水流從上而下浸濕了他的身體，他緩緩坐了下來，任憑水流打在他的身軀上，冰冷的磁磚地板接觸到他疼痛的臀部帶來一陣酥麻的感覺，但此時他已經不在意身上的疼痛，他滿腦子該死的僅僅塞滿了Gareth Mallory，他唯一承認的Dom。

他開始思考，自己究竟做了什麼惹怒了平時總是脾氣良好的英國紳士。

第一，他在任務中闖了禍，他偷了Q正在研發的原型車甚至將它給炸了，但是任務成功完成，卻讓Mallory因為他的失誤而耗費一整天的精力處理這些破事。他承認他自己似乎過於任性。

第二，Mallory，他的Dom將公寓的備用鑰匙交給了他，但他卻一次也從未使用過，只因為他想突襲上司，依據如此幼稚的理由，他好幾次差點被對方射穿，卻樂此不疲，這也是他的任性。

第三，他甚至在Mallory忙於公事的時候與對方鬧彆扭，該死，自己到底對他說了什麼，「身為Dom的您有義務滿足您的Sub，但您似乎並沒有做到。」這是對一個Dom最為嚴重的指控，但他卻說了，他完全可以理解男人之所以而憤怒的理由，他因為自己的任性抹滅了他的Dom所為他做的一切。

終於意識到身為Sub的自己有多麼肆意妄為的Bond忍不住關上了蓮蓬，擦乾了身子，為自己穿上了最為體面的一套西裝，在鏡中調整好領結，驅車前往對方的住所。

這次他第一次以鑰匙開啟了Mallory公寓的大門，推開門的同時，寂靜以及黑暗讓他明白Mallory還未回到家中，他對於黑暗的夜間視力足以讓他悄悄摸入上司的臥房，他靜靜的雙膝落下，跪在那張大床側邊，等待他的Dom歸來。

他並沒有看時間，但以感覺來說至少已經跪在那將近一個鐘頭，卻仍未有任何動靜，跪在地上的雙腿早已經麻痺，他隱忍著痛楚繼續低著頭，直到Mallory回到家他的雙腿已經失去了知覺。

Mallory一走進家門便察覺到異樣，他踏著無聲的步伐小心的走在自己的公寓中，輕聲推開了房門，房中的人影讓他警戒似的退了一步，握緊手中的配槍不敢大意的對準對方，直到摸上牆上的開關，燈火點亮之後映照在眼前的是他所熟悉的金髮特工，他才將配槍再次插進腰間。

他以榛綠色的眼眸審視著跪在他面前的男人，冷冷拋出一句，「你在這裡做什麼。」

跪在地毯上的Bond抬起頭來看著他的Dom，天藍色的眼眸中帶著各種複雜的情緒卻一時之間說不出任何話，他僅能靜靜的望著對方高大的身影感受自己的渺小。

「我在問你話，回答我，James，你現在跪在我床邊是為了什麼。」Mallory再一次的問話充滿著震懾，逼得跪在地上的男人縮了一下身子。

當Bond決定好要來Mallory的住處他應該是已經想好自己該如何回應對方，但此時他看見Mallory卻突然腦中一片空白，他僅能用那哽咽低沉的聲音說出，「抱歉，Sir......」

聽見對方的道歉Mallory挑起了眉，由上而下的視線極為冷靜，有力的嗓音繼續問，「你的道歉是為了什麼。」

Bond突然覺得自己的唇間正在顫抖，他努力的說出自己內心的話，「為了拿了您的鑰匙卻從未正確使用它們，為了在任務中製造無謂的戰損讓您必須花時間為我收拾殘局卻不知好歹，以及為了在辦公室質疑您身為Dom的資格，我不是一個能夠將您服侍好的Sub，我總是惹您生氣，為您添麻煩，抱歉，Sir。」

Mallory試著單膝跪下，將視線降到與Bond同樣的高度，雙眼凝視著他，緩緩伸出的右手讓Bond原以為自己將要受到責罰而反射性地閉上雙眼，卻沒想到得到的並不是疼痛而是一股溫暖，Mallory寬厚的手掌在他的頸脖之間婆娑著，直到確認自己摸上了那藏在襯衫領子下頭的皮革頸圈，他的聲音再次出現溫度，不再冷漠，「我也並不會是個一流的Dom，James，我想我們都在學習如何做好自己的本份，而我對你的嚴苛，只是希望你懂得反省二字如何寫。」

Bond突然覺得一陣鼻酸，他原本已經做好失去身為Mallory的Sub的身分前來道歉，卻沒想到他的Dom…...真的十分寵溺他，就算他本人毫不知覺，但Bond發現自己的Dom雖然有他的原則存在，其實只要遵從，Mallory肯定是個非常善良的Dom，他能夠照顧到Bond的身體以及心靈的需求與成長，他並不會一昧的給予，而是鞭子與糖視情況而給。

忽然之間，Bond頸上的項圈被一陣力量所拉扯，Mallory的唇瓣貼上了他的，他原先正在思考的事情同時間全部拋諸於腦後，享受著男人柔軟的薄唇帶著溫度以及溫柔親吻著他，天藍色的雙眸緩緩閉了起來，直接的感受對方所給予他的美好，所有糟糕透頂的想法在此時已經從他腦中消失殆盡。

結束親吻後，Bond喘著氣，忍不住想要抱緊Mallory卻不料自己幾乎感覺不到存在的雙腿讓他整個人失去重心往前一跌，面前的男人反應極快的以雙手接住了他，被Mallory抱住後，他的雙手環住了男人的腰間，緊貼的身子傳來了對方的溫度，他將金色的頭顱靠在對方的肩上，一陣雪松的木質清香撲鼻而來，是屬於Mallory的氣味也是他所無法抵抗的味道。

兩個男人抱在一起許久，直到Mallory先站起了身子，依據時間來看Bond的雙腿應該已經恢復了力量，他伸出了手對著在地毯上的Bond說，「你願意繼續當我的Sub嗎？James，就算我並不是最好的Dom。」

Bond愣了一下，眼眶兩側有些濕潤，他揚起了一個最為燦爛的笑容握住了對他伸出的那隻手，回應對方，「我當然願意，Sir，就算我不是個乖順的Sub。」


End file.
